Echoing the Freefall
by BloodRoseDoll
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have been kidnapped after the boys leave for a strange emergency from work. And as soon as they get back, they find the complete opposite of what they left behind just minutes ago. R&R! T for language. Bit of BCxButch.


HELLOW! Back with another story! (:

ECHOING THE FREEFALL

**BC's POV**

Alright. I'm mad. I woke up in a cage in this abandoned looking warehouse. Everything looks like shit and there are spider webs EVERYWHERE. I HATE SPIDERS! I look around and see Blossom and Bubbles in similar cages, still out. They looked pretty bad too. I noticed how there were 3 viles on the farthest wall from us each in either pink, blue, or green. I was trying to think of how we got here, and why, then it clicked.

_*flashback*_

We were out with the Roudyruffs on a triple date. I don't think any of us have heard of this place. I don't even know where it is, to be honest. All I know is that the boys heard of it from someone and decided to check it out. So they brought us along with them. The menu had a lot of delicious stuff too. The whole thing sounds like the stuff Bubbles and Boomer make at home. So, I chose my favorite of the many: Shrimp Alfredo. (A/N: YUMMYY! :3) Well when the food came out, we devoured it. Like, no mercy. Haha. But it had a slight tinge to it. Hmm.. Must be one of the spices.

We sat for a while and chat a bit-okay a lot. About an hour later, the boys got a call from work saying that they had to go to their offices; that it was an emergency. Stupid work. Stupidstupidstupid… We had to finish our food alone and take theirs home.

When Bubbles got out of her seat, she kinda swayed. Like she was drained, weak, and vulnerable. I had to admit I kinda felt like that too, but didn't pay any attention to it. She held onto the chair for support as she sat back down.

"Girls… I got a funny feeling abo-" Everything went black.

_*end flashback*_

"Bloss? BC?"

"Bubbs?"

Already, the girls are awake. _How long have we been out?_ "Girls?"

"BC! Thank goodness!"

"Hi Bubbles. Blossom. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. My head hurts though."

"Mine two."

"Do you remember what happened?" Blossom.. The smart one of us.. You know, Bubbles worries me a lot sometimes, but now Bloss? I thought she'd figure it out by now…

"Not really. Just that Bubbles was feeling queasy and sat back down. Then nothing. You?"

"Same here. Bubbles, do you still feel sick?"

She placed her hand at her stomach, "Queasy. Why?"

Blossom and I started to think, until she interrupted my thoughts. "Do you remember when we were little and you got splashed by antidote x?" BAM! It clicked. More like it hit me like a speeding car. "You got sick from it."

The same look on my face went to my blonde sister "Yeah. I remember. I was stuck at home till the professor brought me some chemical x."

Yeahp. There you go. Her body reacts to antidote x and mine and Blossom's bodies don't. I always thought of that feature of Bubbles as a down side, but I guess it came in handy. "So, how are we gonna get our powers back?"

Again, Bloss started to think. And clearly, neither she nor Bubbles had noticed the viles yet. "I don't know."

"Look at the shelf against the wall farthest from us. There's three viles with our signature colors in them. Go figure. I noticed them when I woke up about twenty minutes ago."

"True. But how are we gonna get them from over here without our powers? Not to mention the chains around our wrists, waists and feet." Chains? I looked down and noticed mine. Glanced at Blossom and Bubbles and they had the same chains on them. This is great. Just great…

**Boomer's POV**

Oh man, I feel really bad about having to leave Bubbles behind. Well at least she gets to finish her food. Strange, my phone went off at the same time as Butch and Brick's did. An emergency at the clinic for me, no idea about my brothers though. Well when I got to the clinic and rushed on my lab coat, my boss said she didn't call me for an emergency. And I quote, "In fact, there hasn't been one pet that's been brought in today." Confused, I took off my coat, hung it up in my locker, and went back to my car.

Suddenly, I stopped in the middle of my tracks…

The queasy feeling I get when Bubbles isn't at all safe; it hits me like a train running right over you. You can't really say it's because she's my counterpart, well, because Brick and Butch would have the same feelings when either Bloss or BC are in trouble. I also know that when she gets splashed with antidote x, she gets sick until someone gets chemical x to her. It happened to her in the fourth grade; some kid seriously had it in for her and her sisters, and yet, somehow, got antidote x from her parents. I know it seems, it would be Princess, but she would've gone after all three of them with every try. This girl, on the other hand, attacked Bubbles in the fourth grade, Buttercup in the sixth grade, and finally, Blossom in the eighth grade. Right now, we're sophmores in high school. It would seem reasonable that the same girl would attack all three of them at once, yet again, but a few weeks after her failed attempt with Blossom, she disappeared. Moved, no heads up, and never came back.

So why am I getting this feeling? She's with her sisters. Still I'll call to see if everything is alright.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, and hit Bubbles' speed dial… I let it ring, once, twice, three times, another, and finally, voicemail. I got anxious and called the next on the list, Buttercup. Hers did the same, as well as Blossom's. By this time, I'm worried.

Pausing for a couple minutes, I realized I should call Brick and tell him. Again, once, twice, answer…

"What is it, Boomer?"

"Bubbles…"

"Boo-"

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm getting the queasy feeling as always when Bubbles is in trouble. I called Bloss and BC, but they didn't answer either, and I'm really worried…"

"Slow down, Boom. Neither one of them answered?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Brick, its Bubbles. When am I NOT sure?"

"Exactly my point. I'm going to get Butch. Meet us at the restaurant we left the girls at in about thirty minutes."

No reply, just _click_. Well that's what Brick heard...

At exactly thirty minutes later, on the dot may I add, Brick, Butch, and I were standing outside the "restaurant" we left the girls at. It wasn't how we left it. In fact, it was the complete opposite. It looked like an abandoned warehouse.

Cautiously, Brick was the first one to step in, then Butch, then me. It looked worse that it did on the outside, and practically a maze of boxes and shelves. Then it hit me. The restaurant felt weird for a reason; an illusion…


End file.
